teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Super Android 13
}}Super Android 13 is the 7th movie of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. It is the sixth Dragon Ball Z movie to be released by Team Four Star following Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning. Plot Android 17 kills Dr. Gero by crushing his head, but unknown to the androids and the Z-Fighters, Dr. Gero had backed himself up to a supercomputer in a sub-lab. Since Plan A failed, and Plan B won't be ready for another 17 years, he goes for Plan C and activates two more pods. In the city, Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi are looking for wedding presents for Korin and Yajirobe. Meanwhile, two weirdly colored people walk downtown and blow up the area, finding the restaurant where Goku's family, Krillin, Trunks, Master Roshi, and Oolong are having lunch. The two blow up the place, but Goku manages to get everyone in the building to safety. He sees the two and thinks they're terrorists until he realizes he can't sense their energy, meaning they're androids. The two introduce themselves as Android 14 and Android 15 and attack Goku. Trunks arrives to help him, and the two lead the androids away from the city to not cause any more damage. Gohan and Krillin follow since Gohan doesn't want to be around Chi-Chi. Meanwhile in the sub-lab, Dr. Gero finishes the updates and activates Android 13. Unfortunately, Android 13 still has a thick southern accent that Gero tried and failed to remove. 13 puts on his trucker hat and leaves. Goku and Trunks arrive in the arctic of all places, and the androids soon arrive and get to work beating Goku and Trunks up. Trunks asks Goku not to mention that there're two more androids to Vegeta, but Android 13 appears to prove him wrong. An angrily annoyed Trunks asks if there're anymore androids around, but 13 denies this. Trunks rushes them but gets double-teamed by 14 and 15. Android 13 tries to taunt Goku, but his idiocy makes the comment fly off on his head, making 13 wonder how Gero couldn’t kill him before. The two fight, with 13 losing his hat, and Goku is knocked over to a glacier. Before he's finished off, Vegeta arrives. Goku fills him in on the new androids, much to Trunks’ dismay, causing Vegeta to add the total tally of left out androids to 8. 13 explains that Dr. Gero had the three sealed off for defects he couldn't fix: 13's southern accent, 14's damaged sound card, and 15's drinking problem. The three androids fight against the Saiyans, easily overpowering them. After getting thrashed around, Vegeta goes Super Saiyan, followed by Trunks and Goku. Goku manages to match a decent fight against 13, and Krillin cheers him on. 13, however, blasts him, causing Gohan to fire a Masenko against him. A miffed 13 fires against Gohan, but thanks to convenient calling, Piccolo saves him again and bursts out of the ice. Piccolo decides to take the android for a "spin" and hurls him to the ground. As Goku depowers, Piccolo sees 13 rise up again. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks manage to defeat and destroy Androids 14 and 15. Android 13, seeing this, just grins sinisterly. Parts from the now destroyed androids fly towards him and merge into his body. With these parts, 13 powers up even more, "'roiding out" into a more dangerous form. Everyone tries to take a shot against 13, but his new armor makes it more difficult, and he knocks them all away. Goku has it worst when 13 punches him in the groin so hard it wipes out Goten from existence in the future. After getting knocked into the water, Goku decides that "If you can't beat them, bomb them." He rises and charges a Spirit Bomb. Under orders from Dr. Gero, Android 13 tries to kill Goku mid-charge, but the rest of the Z-Fighters distract him long enough to get enough energy. Goku turns Super Saiyan and absorbs the Spirit Bomb to gain more power. With enough strength, he punches through Android 13, finally destroying him. While the Z-Fighter rest in the hospital, Trunks voices his concern about another android that could be out there. Krillin, however, has an idea. Back in the sub-lab, Dr. Gero decides to wait for Cell to mature but is horrified when Trunks and Krillin arrive and destroy the sub-lab, along with present Cell. In a post-credit’s scene, Vegeta and Piccolo sit on an iceberg, passing the time by asking each other why they were in the arctic in the first place. Piccolo says he has nowhere else to live, while Vegeta needed some "me time". Before the conversation continues any farther, a fish jumps, saying, "Fin!", signifying the end of the movie. Call Backs/Running Gags *Vegeta asking if there're more androids Trunks forgot to mention is from Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids and Cell Reception. *Goku getting punched in the groin is similar to how Vegeta got kicked in the groin in Cooler 2 The Return of Cooler's Revenge. *Vegeta says "Want to see something cool" Like how Cell did in Cell Service. *The movie uses scenes and audio from Dr. Gero or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Androids and Cell Reception. *Vegeta throws a dog treat at Android 15's severed head, similar to how he threw some at Guldo and Android 19. 15 even questions this before meeting his end. *Goku was whistling mahna-mahna while charging his attack, which was sung by Piccolo in And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh..., and Goku in Freeza Burn. *It appears Korin and Yajirobe are getting married. This is a reference to a short spot that Team Four Star released after same sex marriage became legal in all states. Their wedding would occur in the following special. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Teenage Gohan. KaiserNeko confirmed on Reddit that the voice of teen Gohan is Justin Briner and that his voice will be used in the abridged Buu Saga. **In the Movie Breakdown, KaiserNeko stated that they didn't choose the Future Gohan voice actor for Present Gohan (Buu saga), because he didn't fit the calmer alt timeline Gohan. However no explanation for him not being voiced by MasakoX is stated. *This is the first time since Freeza Burn that Goku used the Spirit Bomb. *Goten makes a cameo appearance in this episode, but does not have any lines. **Due to Android 13 punching Goku in the balls, Goten in the future is shown being slowly erased from existence, causing teen Gohan to forget about him entirely. However, this contradicts the explaination of time travel and multiverse theory introduced in The Trouble With Time Travel, where young Gohan explained that events in one timeline only impact the events of that same timeline, and would not alter the events of another timeline as Trunks had hoped to achieve during his first visit. However, it could be argued that Android 13 hit Goku in the dick so hard he broke the space-time continuum and actually erased Goten from the future where he exists. *Android 14 can't talk in this version, instead he makes corrupted sounds. The given explaination for this is Dr. Gero was unable to locate the proper sound drivers for Android 14, causing him to be declared defective. **The sounds Android 14 makes are actually pictures turned into sound using PhotoSounder. *Trunks refers to the "artificial humans" as "androids" rather than "cyborgs", surprisingly Cell does the same in episode 51 when he spoke to Vegeta. *In the Movie Breakdown, KaiserNeko explains that Team Four Star's personal canon for this movie is an alternate timeline where the Z-fighters have defeated the initial androids, and Cell never appeared from the future. *This film was almost called "Android the 13th" a parody of the "Friday the 13th" films as this movie was released on Halloween. * Trunks says a censored version of the memic "I have HAD IT with these motherfuckin' snakes on this motherfuckin' plane!" from the movie "Snakes on a Plane". Images These are the images seen when translating the audio files Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies